


Frenemies With Benefits

by Ajmilone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: seasonal_spuffy, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmilone/pseuds/Ajmilone
Summary: A new look at Crush for Seasonal Spuffy’s “Enemies with Benefits” theme
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 37





	Frenemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Huge thanks to kats_meow for beta and title helpage!

Buffy stalked through Restfield cemetery, determined to patrol without running into a certain bleach blonde vampire. It seemed like he was always popping up . He was always around in her patrols or hanging around the Bronze. Heck, sometimes he was even lurking near her house! It was starting to seem like he was everywhere.Buffy rolled her eyes to herself. It would be great to have just one night without being harassed by an annoying hanger-on. Yet, as much as she hated to admit it, there was something interesting about Spike. He seemed to be...changing in some way. His Bronze appearance earlier that evening really threw her off. He was dressed funny, not in his usual black, and seemed to think they were some kind of...talking buddies, or something. It was so odd to see him dressed like, well, Riley, and even weirder for him to just initiate conversations like they were old pals.

Apparently, her thoughts were controlling her steps because Buffy suddenly found herself in front of Spike's crypt. She stopped herself just outside of his door. What am I even doing here? she wondered. Seriously questioning her sanity, she started to back away when she heard a voice echoing from within.

"Oh, I'm gonna stake you!" 

Oh great, now she got to listen to Harmony threaten Spike. Buffy paused to listen. She wasn't interested in what was going on between Spike and Harmony, no siree. It was just...her Slayer duty to know if Spike got dusted. Yeah, that was it.

"I'm coming after you, you bad, evil vampire, and I'm gonna slay you!"

Excuse me?! Buffy stomped back up to the door to listen better. Slaying is my job, she thought angrily. Was Harmony trying to imitate her?

"I'm sneaking up...and I'm gonna stake you so much with my slaying powers that I have..."

CRASH!

Buffy had heard enough and kicked in the door to the crypt. The first thing she saw was Harmony stalking around the crypt with a stake, as if looking for something. Harmony wheeled around to look at her in shock, but Buffy beat her to the punch.

"What the hell is this? What's going on in he- is that my blue cashmere sweater?!"

Harmony drew herself up indignantly. "As if I would wear your clothes! I only wear new clothes. My Blondie Bear got me this." Harmony preened as she modeled the sweater for Buffy. 

"Riiiiight, Blondie Bear," Buffy said dryly. "Where is Spike, anyway?"

She could hear an exasperated sigh from the shadows off to the side. "Right here, Slayer." Spike slowly emerged from the shadows, shirtless.

Guh. Is that what is always under those black tees? Buffy shook herself. First, she was thinking that Spike was interesting, and now she is checking him out? Great, she would probably be making out with him next. Buffy quickly pushed that wiggy thought away.

"Stealing my clothes, Spike? What the hell? What is Harmony doing with my sweater?" Going on the offensive, she figured, would be a good plan. After all, she was the wronged party here.

Spike scoffed in indignation. "Is this what you do, Slayer? Come barging into my private residence and butt into my private business?" He suddenly changed their dynamic, looking her up and down and curling his tongue behind his teeth. "Unless you heard what was going on and wanted to join in."

"Gross, Spike!" Buffy started before Harmony yelled over her.

"Oh, I get it. Our little sex game was just the beginning. You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking - "

Spike tried to interrupt. "Harm!"

"Because my answer is the same as always. No threesomes unless it's boy, boy, girl. Or Charlize Theron."

Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed past Harmony to stand directly in front of Spike. "You didn't answer my question, Spike. What's with the stealing of my clothes?"

Spike shuffled his bare feet uneasily and mumbled something indistinct.

Buffy raised her voice. "What was that? If you want to keep all your parts, you'll answer me so I can hear you."

Spike repeated himself loudly and clearly. "I said, it smells like you!" He whipped his head up to look her directly in the eyes. "I make Harmony wear it cause it smells like you. Happy?" He flung his arms out to his sides. "Gonna stake me now?"

"No," Buffy whispered. She couldn't explain it, but her fascination with Spike was reaching new depths. The idea of him desiring her - or, at the very least, using her likeness in a fantasy game - was intriguing. It wasn't like she hadn't imagined him in compromising circumstances before. Maybe...if they could come to some kind of agreement...

"No?" Spike asked softly. He took a tentative step forward. "So, uh, what are you gonna do?" He tilted his head and gazed at her with eyes so full of passion that they made Buffy's knees tremble. Taking a deep breath, Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Harmony's shriek.

"Hello, Spike! Remember me, the actual girlfriend?! I give and give and give, wear the stupid clothes you give me, play your stupid sex games...and for what?"

"Hey!" Buffy interjected indignantly. "My clothes aren't stupid."

Spike sighed and gave Buffy an exasperated look before turning back to Harmony. "It's been fun while it lasted, Harm. But I think it's best now if you hit the road."

Buffy gave a little smile. Huh. She didn't expect to feel excited at the prospect of Spike breaking up with Harmony, but if he was single...Bad Buffy! she admonished herself. But still, what could it hurt to have a little fun?

Harmony opened and closed her mouth silently like a fish. When she got over her shock, she snapped to attention and addressed Spike. "Fine! But you can say goodbye to this!'" She thrust her hip to the side and pointed at her ass. Both Buffy and Spike leaned a bit to the side to give her a frank appraisal before shrugging at each other and going back to paying attention to what she was actually saying. "’Cause you're not gonna see it anymore. Unless you run into me somewhere and it's me walking away from you. And even then, I'll probably just...back away." And she did. Harmony slowly and clumsily backed to the crypt door and let herself out. 

Buffy was still staring at the door in disbelief when Spike chuckled.

"Well, it was easier to get rid of her than I thought," he said. He turned his heated gaze to Buffy. "But I don't need her anymore, do I, love?"

It was impossible to say who moved first. Buffy couldn't even remember lunging forward, but she must have because she was passionately kissing Spike. She allowed her hands to feel the cool flesh of his arms as she trailed her fingers up to wrap her arms around his neck. Her mind was at war with itself. Wasn't it wrong to be making out with an evil vampire?

Buffy more hormonal thoughts interjected. He hadn't exactly been evil for a while. Lately, he’d been more annoying. And attractive. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit naughty. 

Hormonal Buffy had a point, so Reasonable Buffy took a back seat. She continued kissing Spike, allowing the taste of whiskey and tobacco to wash over her tongue. When he moaned into her mouth, she lost all inhibitions and pulled back to look at him. Spike looked self conscious and slightly worried.

Buffy allowed a wicked grin to grace her lips. "It's a good thing my patrol took me to this dark and mysterious crypt. There might be evil vampires here."

Spike tilted his head in confusion. His furrowed brow showed that he was trying to work out whether or not Buffy was gonna shag him or stake him. Buffy ran her nails lightly down his torso to reassure him, making him shiver.

"My Slayer senses are tingling all over," she lowered the octave of her voice. Her fingers reached the waistband of his pants. She placed her hands on his hips and gave him a slight push so that he stumbled backward a couple of steps. "I just hope I'm strong enough to take on a Master vampire."

Spike's eyes narrowed as he took in what she was implying. Smiling back at her, he allowed himself to slip into his demon visage and began to back into the shadows. Once he was completely hidden, Buffy started to slowly glance around, as if looking for something.

"Huh," she continued, "I could have sworn there was a vampire here. I should find him. fter all, it is my sacred duty to protect the world from evil." A low growl came from the shadows, making Buffy's heart race. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, Riley enjoyed lingerie and the odd costume once in a while, but full role play had never been their thing. She had certainly never brought her Slayer persona into the bedroom before. As she stalked along the edges of the shadows pretending to hunt Spike, she had to admit that this was...fun. She was born for this.

She felt a brush of air behind her and whipped around. There was no one in sight. "That's funny. I definitely felt something behind me. I better be careful. Could be dangerous." Buffy grinned as she heard another growl from the shadows. She couldn't quite place it, but it seemed like there was a laugh hidden in that growl.

Buffy was looking into another shadow when she was suddenly swept up from behind by a very amorous Spike. She could feel his erection poking into her ass as he twirled her around. After a few rotations, she thrust her head back, effectively headbutting him so that he dropped her. She pivoted to face him and saw that he was already in a defensive stance. They took a moment, smiling into each other's eyes before bursting into a flurry of motion. Fists were blocked and punches were parried. Buffy could hear her blood thundering in her ears, making her feel alive. She started laughing as she continued to spar with Spike, her appreciative eyes raking over his muscular form. She had never before noticed how graceful and feline he was when he moved. Comparing him to a predatory panther turned her on more than she expected and she felt moisture pool between her legs.

She knew the second the scent of her arousal hit Spike. His nostrils flared and his growl changed tone. Buffy had never realized growling could be so expressive and so hot. She felt her knees shake at the timber of the vampire's voice. Spike took advantage of her momentary weakness and he tackled her to the ground. 

They fell and rolled, both of them fighting for dominance. Buffy pushed so that she was on top of him and sat so that she was straddling his waist. "Perfect position for staking," she chirped.

Spike thrust up his hips. "As well as for other things," he replied. 

Buffy felt a chill of anticipation go down her spine at the sound of his low voice, full of promise. She took off her shirt and slowly removed her bra. "Stupid vampires," she gasped as she stripped. Impulsively, she began to grind her mound against him, beginning to pant at the sensations. Spike raised an eyebrow at her and curled his tongue behind his teeth, waiting for her to finish her thought. "I kill your kind night after night, and yet you just keep coming."

Spike barked out another of his laugh-growls and flipped them over so that he was on top. The gentle hand he placed behind her head so that she wouldn't crack her skull on the ground was in direct opposition to the rough game they were playing. The tenderness in his eyes made Buffy realize that, even though her blood was pumping at maximum speed, she felt safe.

"Wrong, Slayer," Spike purred. He bent his head to run his tongue up her neck and nibble her ear. He dropped his voice to whisper huskily into her ear, "you'll be the one who just keeps coming."

Buffy gasped and lifted a leg to wind around his waist so that she could grind against him through their clothes. Her orgasm swept over her far quicker than she expected. When she became aware of her surroundings again, she noticed that Spike was still moving his hips against her and purring. The sound of his purring made her almost as hot as his growling did. Apparently, she really liked being a bit primal during sex - she was certainly learning a lot about herself today.

Spike reverted to his human face and began to lick and nibble at her neck in time to his purrs. The mixed feeling of pleasure at his attention and the sense of danger of having a vampire at her throat made her wet and ready to go again. She gave the waistband of his pants a gentle tug and managed to grumble, "Get these of,f" before attacking her own pants. Spike chuckled and complied. 

Once Spike had removed his pants, Buffy stared in shock at his cock. It was the biggest she had ever seen. It jutted out at her proudly, the head a deep red from borrowed blood, positively dripping with precum. Spike grinned when he saw her looking and took himself into a firm grip.

"Bit tongue tied, Slayer? ‘Cause I could think of some exercises that will loosen that up for you."

Wowie. Buffy raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm honestly trying to think of a non-staking pun." Spike gave out an unexpected laugh, his face lighting up with mirth. Buffy had never seen him express pure joy and amusement. It made him even more handsome than he already was. She felt a warmth spread outwards from her heart at the thought. She lifted a hand to his face, stroking his cheek in wonder. 

Spike closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand. Kissing her palm, he opened his eyes and looked back at her. "Gotta have you now, Buffy," he whispered. "We can play more later, but I can't wait."

Buffy nodded her assent and squirmed excitedly as Spike settled on top of her. He entered her slowly. Pleasure rocked through her body as she felt herself being stretched to her limit. When he was finally all the way in, she took a moment to adjust. She had never felt so full. She and Spike panted together as their bodies got used to each other.

"Ugh, so bloody hot," Spike groaned. "Gotta move now, kitten." Words were beyond Buffy's ability, so she nodded again. Feeling his cock slide through her channel was the most exquisite sensation she had ever felt. Planting her feet on the floor, she began to move her hips in time to Spike's thrusts, allowing his pelvic bone to grind against her clit. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the crypt. 

Spike's groans and growls were increasing along with the pace of his hips. He bent his neck and used his human teeth to lightly bite Buffy at the junction between her neck and shoulder. That primal and territorial gesture was all it took to send Buffy spiraling into a second orgasm. Her clenching muscles brought Spike over the edge with her. He gave one last hearty growl of completion as his cock twitched inside her before releasing her and rolling to his side. He kept one arm draped across her torso and began nuzzling into her side, purring loudly.

Buffy started giggling as soon as she caught her breath. Spike lifted his head to give her a questioning look before collapsing back down to snuggle some more. "Something funny, pet?"

Buffy raised her hand to stroke his hair. "That was fun!" She laughed. She felt Spike's face shift against her shoulder as he grinned too. "I didn't come here expecting...But that was fun. And now you're purring, like a big kitty." She giggled again and gave his hair a light tug before running her fingers through it again.

Spike shrugged. "Always figured we would be good together. 'Sides, I've kinda had the hots for you for a while."

Buffy pulled away a bit to look at him. "You did?" Worry flashed through Spike's eyes. Buffy used her other hand to wave away his concerns. "I guess I'm oblivious. There's kinda been a lot going on." Spike snorted at her understatement and Buffy settled back down. 

They cuddled for another moment, Buffy listening to Spike's purrs and allowing them to relax her. With all the things going on in her life, she couldn’t fathom a relationship right now. Between Glory, her mom’s illness, Dawn acting up...how is she supposed to balance a boyfriend on top of that? But she had to admit, she felt relaxed at the moment. This time with Spike had taken her worries from her mind. Buffy could even concede that she felt a bit better, almost like sex with Spike formed a kind of stress relief. Well, that’s certainly more fun than therapy! She mused. Plus, we both seemed to have a good time with it. Maybe this could be a thing! She mulled that over for a few moments. Maybe a casual relationship with Spike is what she needs.

She finally decided to speak up, being as honest as she could. "I'm not ready for another boyfriend, you know."

Spike's purring stopped abruptly and his muscles tensed. When he spoke, he did so slowly, as if treading on eggshells. "I can't pretend this didn't happen, love. Wouldn't say no to a repeat occurrence, either. You trying to tell me we can just go back to being enemies?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Spike, we haven't exactly been enemies for a while now. And, yeah, maybe we could do this again. And who knows what will happen?" She grinned mischievously. "I might even start to like you."

Spike released his tension with a loud laugh, relaxing back into her and resuming his purring. "So what are we, then, if we aren't enemies? Fuck pals?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Isn't that nice? Do we really need a label?"

Spike propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her seriously, all trace of laughter gone. "Listen, pet. I care for you. Truly. It would be good to know where we stand. Gimme a crumb, here."

Buffy considered him right back. She couldn't deny that she cared for him, but how deeply? She didn't want to crush his hopes, but she didn't want to lead him on either. "What about 'frenemies'? That's both friends and enemies," she suggested brightly. When his eyebrows drew together, she hastened to add, "I care about you, too, Spike. I don't know if it's what you feel for me, but there's something there. I just don't know how much I have to give to a relationship right now." She wiggled suggestively. "Hopefully, that doesn't mean we can't explore this a bit further."

Spike grinned at her and trailed his fingers down her torso. "Sure we can, love," he whispered. He lowered his lips to her ear at the same time his hand reached between her legs. "We can be enemies with benefits."


End file.
